Life is Like a Fairytale! Well, sort of?
by S.I.B.U.N.A.1598
Summary: First multiple chapter story! Ok, Joy Mercer returns to Anubis House and it isn't pretty. Will Fabian and Nina stay together or will a wedding settle it all?
1. Prologue

_ Prologue…_

**NINA'S POV**

I never thought that I would be sitting in this church at a wedding. A wedding I never would have wanted to go to. I still love him and to see the devil with him; horrifying!

My life took a turn for the worst when a certain someone came back to Anubis. I helped save her life and this is what she does to me! Everything changed when Joy Mercer returned to the Anubis House…


	2. A Familiar Face

**I know, the Prologue probably sucked, but, that was the first thing I typed for this story. I will be updating this story everyday, putting two more chapters up each time. The story is already finished, so I am just updating. I hope you enjoy this story and maybe read my two other stories 'Til Death Do Us Part' and 'Live Life to The Fullest.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis. However, I do own the characters I made and the whole plot of the story. **

**Oh, before I forget, some of the characters may go out of character. Sorry if that bothers you. Really I am.**

**~Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1…<em>

_**Flashback: Senior Year of High School…**_

**NINA'S POV**

I reached French class pretty early this morning. Placing my French notebook and pencil pouch on my desk, I looked around to see that I was the only one in the class. Not even Mrs. Andrews was in here.

"_God, I am so bored. Maybe I'll go talk to Fabian?" _I thought to myself.

Pondering that thought, I got up from my cold, plastic chair bringing my bag with me to see Fabian. We have 5 minutes before each class so I peaked outside the door and everyone was roaming the halls. Typical. I peered down the hallway and saw a familiar face. She was with Patricia and Amber, who was trying to talk to her about her room. It was Joy.

I never really cared for Joy. She is nice and all, but I feel that she is trying to ruin my life in some way shape or form. Which is weird because I sort of helped save her life? I will just forget about it. Or not!

I stayed hidden so she wouldn't spot me. Mine and Fabian's lockers were close to the French Room and I saw Fabian at his locker, probably getting his stuff ready for the rest of the afternoon. Joy came up to his locker and just slammed it shut.

"Whoa!" Fabian yelled pretty loudly.

"Why are you screaming, darling?" Joy was signaling Patricia and Amber to leave. Patricia had to drag Amber away because Joy never answered her question.

"I screamed because you slammed my locker shut. Wouldn't you, too?" He flashed his winning smile to her. Joy seemed to like it so she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have missed you Fabes and I really want to show you it."

I was about to go out there and say something to her. I didn't have the guts to do it though. Even when I wanted to do it, I was too late.

"What are you talking about Joy? I have missed you too but…"

She didn't even let Fabian finish his sentence and she just kissed him on the lips. I saw that he enjoyed it and kept kissing her. I felt like screaming.

"Let's say, we just skip the rest of our classes and _catch up? Hmm?" _Joy dragged him down the hall. I heard the door open and then shut. I turned back into the classroom and slid down the wall. I had my knees to my chest and I wanted to cry. This is going to be the worst year of my life.


	3. A Plan May Evolve

**I really wanted to upload another chapter! I have 3 reviews! Yea! Thank you! Forget what I said about only uploading 2 chapters a day. I will put up as many as I want. If I get more reviews, I will make it so there is a limit. For exmaple: 8 reviews for a new chapter. Something like that. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here is chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA. But, I will someday...maybe!**

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

I was right. This is the worst year of my life. Fabian never talks to me anymore and all he does is hang around Joy. Mara had to leave to go to Japan for educational purposes and I miss her. Joy took her spot at Anubis House and it has been horrible.

All everyone talks about is "Fabian and Joy…" or "Aww, poor Nina…"I just wish everyone would shut up. It is driving me insane.

I was sitting in the Common Room with Mick. No one talks to me anymore, besides Amber, rarely though. I wanted to talk to someone else really bad. Why not Mick?

"Hey, Mick, what's up?"

"Oh, it is this stupid Sports Training thing. I have to leave this evening for California, again. They want to see me again and to redo my trails. I want Mara here really bad to help me with all of this."

"Oh, I am sorry Mick. I bet you will do fine in California. I grew up there. And, Mara is probably dieing to see you. She did give me her the number of her place in Japan before she left."

I pulled out the number and handed it to Mick. His face was priceless. He grabbed it from my hand and started jumping around the room.

"Oh, thank you Nina! I seriously owe you one, mate!"

"It is really nothing, Mick."

He left to his room and I heard a scream that sounded like Joy's. JOY'S scream? I needed to know what is going on.

I ran to Fabian's room and I saw both of them sitting on Fabian's bed. They were probably just making out and when Mick opened the door, he scared Joy. Fabian and I just stared at each other. I was furious and he knew I was.

Fabian was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"You don't need to explain anything. I know what you were doing. There is no need to hide anything. Goodbye Joy, Goodbye Fabian, see you around Mick."

I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut. Amber was straightening her hair and burnt herself because of the loud slam.

"OWWWWW!" Amber screamed so loud, I almost thought that I went deaf.

"I am sorry Amber. Are you ok?" I was a little chocked up.

"I am fine, but what about you. You look like you are about to explode?"

I could always tell Amber whatever was on my mind. She is really easy to talk to, sometimes. She really looked worried, too.

"Does Fabian really love Joy?"

"Well, Nina, I think he really likes her, but I think he still loves you. Yeah, LOVES you."

"What should I do, Amber? I don't know what to do!"

"I wish I knew, Nina. I wish I knew."

She went back to doing her hair and that is when it hit me. I knew what I had to do. School ends in one week. I have one week. One week to change my life and maybe Fabian's.


	4. Hard Goodbyes

**Hey, so I am sorry that some of the chapters are short. I promise you though, they get longer. This is only chapter 3. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Means a lot! Oh, and you can probably tell that I do not like Joy. It is not that I do not like her, she is just a perfect character to make evil and nasty! HAHA**

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own HoA**

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3…<em>

**FABIAN'S POV**

I really do miss hanging around with Nina. But, whenever I get a chance to talk to her, either Joy comes up and drags me away or Nina looks at me with pain and sadness in her eyes. Like she doesn't want to talk to me. I miss her, a lot. I really do. I made a huge mistake with Joy. God, I am an idiot!

I love her but I like Joy, too. In 3 days, I may never see Nina again. My life is ruined. Unless…no. Forget it. It would never work.

I saw Nina at her locker and just as I was about to go up to her, Joy grabbed my arm and swung me around to walk with her to the auditorium. So close!

**NINA'S POV**

3 days left to get Fabian back and all my plans failed so far. I had a plan for each day of the week. Saturday, I wrote him a note saying to come to the grassy hill and talk things out. FAILED! Joy ripped the note to shreds. Sunday, I tried playing my guitar really loudly so Fabian would listen and want to know what I am playing and maybe join. FAILED! Joy made him listen to some of the songs she made. Monday, I tried walking with him to school to try and talk. FAILED! Joy caught up to Fabian first, pushing me into a puddle of mud. Tuesday, I asked my chemistry teacher if I could be assigned partners with Fabian. FAILED! He said Joy already signed him as her partner.

Well, let's look on the bright side, I have 3 more days left. You know what, forget it. Goodbye Fabian. You were my first love and my first heart break. NO, I still love him; I just can't take this anymore. All my plans to win him back have all failed and what is the point of staying here? It is all Joy's fault!

After school, I ran home and up to my bedroom. I grabbed all my suitcases and packed. I was the only one at the house, aside from Trudy and Victor but they didn;t notice me. There was an after school assembly at school dealing with the graduation ceremony and I decided to skip it so I could pack. I was leaving early and I wasn't looking back. I was going to miss graduation though, but right now, I do not care.

I heard the door downstairs slam shut, Victor yelling, and Amber apologizing. Great, this is just great. I was going to have to tell her. But, she didn't come upstairs to our room. She went into the kitchen and then left to go back to school.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote a note to everyone at Anubis. I walked into Victor's office and he looked at me with an angry & confused face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the assembly?"

I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He was staring right at me with no emotion in his face what so ever.

"Victor, I am leaving early. I need to get out of here."

"Well, then go!" He calmly said, but with a forceful tone.

I hurried out of the chair and out of his office. I placed my note on the kitchen counter and I quietly slipped out of the house with all my stuff.

I ran back to the House, though and wrote an extra note to Fabian. Why? The little voice in my head told me to. It would help me in the long run. After that, I left for good. I hope to never see anyone every again. But, if I do, well, I guess I will have to see what happens.


	5. Finding Out and Taking it Hard

**Greetings! Well, here is Chapter 4 of the story. I love all the reviews I am getting and I hope to recieve more. You guys are the best!  
>~Sydney<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! :(**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4…<em>

**AMBER'S POV**

Fabian and I were the first ones back at the house. School was so hard today; I thought my brain was going to explode. Nina wasn't with us which was really weird. She always walks home with me.

Fabian and I walked into the kitchen and I saw a note that said in really fancy lettering, Anubis House. This is really weird!

"I wonder who it is from." Fabian said picking up the letter very carefully.

"Well, should we open it now or wait until everyone gets here? Let's decide now because I need to do my hair." Fabian started laughed and I didn't see what was so funny. I mean, it is my hair, hello?

"Why don't we read it now? Maybe, for all we know, it could be from Trudy?"

Fabian opened the letter and read it out loud…

Dear My Anubis Friends,

I just want to say that there is a reason why I left. I left because I wasn't welcomed anymore. You do not need to worry about me and my presence anymore. You all have your own lives to care about and there is no need to worry about me. Live your lives well.

~Nina

I could not believe what I just heard! Nina left early! I took the note from Fabian's hand and I could feel the paper crinkling up. She was crying when she wrote this.

"Fabian, she's….she's…GONE!" Tears were coming out of my eyes. Oh no, it's ruining makeup. But right now, it doesn't matter. My B.A.F. is gone.

"Amber, I would like a moment…alone." He put his elbows up on the counter and placed his face into his palms.

"Ok, if you want to talk, I, Amber Millington, am here for you."

"Thank you, Amber." He said sobbing. My God, he must still love her! But, I think Nina is very upset. I won't tell her about Fabian crying like this. She might feel guilty.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina is gone and it is all my fault. If I didn't 'fall' for Joy, Nina would still be here, with us. Amber left me to be alone and think this out. Without Nina here, the House feels, well, empty. She filled the House with so much life and brought happiness to everybody. But, after I started hanging out with Joy, she went down hill really fast. Everyone seemed to ignore her.

I am so frustrated with myself. Today, I was going to talk to Nina about all of this and try to work things out. Now, she is never coming back and I am nver going to see her ever again! Banging my fits onto the counter, I stormed out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. Slamming the door shut, I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes, wishing this was a nightmer. It wasn't though.

Sitting up, I looked over at my guitar and saw a green piece of paper attached to it. Reaching over to grab it, I noticed it was a note with my name written on it like the one in the kitchen. As I was reading it, my heart began sank. I will never forgive myself for what I did to Nina. She probably hates my guts and I would to if someone did the same to me.


	6. 3 Years Later

**Ok, so this is chapter 5 and I am trying to make them longer, but since I already have them typed, I don't want to change my whole story. I want to make you guys happy though, so I add a little more to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5…<em>

_**Present: San Francisco, California**_

**NINA'S POV**

It has been exactly 3 years since I left Anubis. I don't know why I am keeping track of it. I think I made the wrong decision about leaving early. I should of just handled it like an adult instead of something childish like running away.

I turned 21 five weeks ago and Gran got me an apartment that overlooks the city. She is the best. She wanted to make sure that I am close to my college. I am study to be an archaeologist and a historian.

I got out of the shower and I heard my cell phone go off. I ran over to get it and it was Amber calling me.

I still keep in touch with Amber. She is the only one that knows the real reason why I left. I remember the night I left and she called me at the airport. She demanded to know the real reason why I left Anubis House so early.

_Flashback…_

_I just arrived at the airport and I was buying my passport. After buying it, my cell phone started vibrating in my bag. Digging through it, I found it. It was Amber. Oh no._

"_Hello Amber." I said quietly_

"_OH MY GOD Nina! Why, why, why did you leave? I miss you way too much. Tell me the truth, why did you leave." She sounded really upset and angry._

"_Fine Amber! Everything in that letter is true. But the other part is Joy and Fabian. That is all I am telling you. But listen Amber, do not tell Fabian you called me. Ok?_

"_I promise. But, Nina, can we stay in contact with each other? You are my best friend and I don't want to lose that."_

"_Sure Amber. Now, I have to go. Bye."_

"_Bye…"_

_End Flashback._

Today is her birthday and she is coming to California so we spend the day together.

"Hey Amber. Are you ready for today?"

"I can't wait to spend the day with my BAF! I just got off the plane. The flight was so much fun. When I first got on…"

Amber kept talking about her flight so I put my phone on speaker while I did my hair and makeup. I said things like "Really" "Yes" and I answered her questions so she would know that I was paying attention.

"Do you have my new address, Amber? I don't want you to get lost."

"Yeah, I gave it to my limo driver. Daddy didn't want me to ride in a taxi or a bus on my birthday so he let me buy a limo for this trip. I love my Daddy!"

"Wow, your coming in a limo. Hope that fits on the curb?" I looked out the Living Room window and out at the curb. It is so small.

"Well, I will see you in 15 minutes. K.K!"

"Ok, see you, Amber."

I ened the call and finished getting ready. Straing into my mirror, I took a look at the pictures I had. They were from my days at Anubis. One was with me and Amber on my birthday. There was one with Mara and me practicing our drama skit. Multiple ones of the whole house. The last picture I looked at was one of Fabian and I on our prom night. We looked so happy. I ripped the picture of the mirror and placed it in my drawer. I was not going to think about that today. It was Amber's day.


	7. News No Girl Wants to Hear

**Hello. Ok, Fabian's note will be in the next chapter. I wanted to leave you wondering about what the note said. Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but, there are plenty more chapters ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

Amber was right. Exactly 15 minutes later, I heard about a 1,000 knocks on my front door. I thought my door was going to break down. I opened the door and Amber was standing there in a bright pink tee shirt and a pair of dark wash jean shorts. She must have just got a new pair of white high heels because she was being extra cautious when she walked.

"Nina, I love your apartment. It totally screams NINA MARTIN!" She was walking around the entire apartment screaming, "Nina Martin." Boy, did I miss that.

"So, are you ready to see San Francisco, Amber?"

"Oh, I have been ready since this morning!"

I grabbed my purse and sunglasses and followed Amber out of the apartment and walked to her pink limo. Yeah, PINK! Her driver, William opened the door for me and Amber. It felt different. When I sat down, everything was pink and had Amber's initials all over. We started to move and I was still looking around at everything. Amber was fiddling with her sunglasses and she looked worried. I asked her if everything was ok.

"Nina, I have some news that I want to tell you. I don't know how you are going to handle it but…"

"What is it Amber? I can handle ALMOST anything."

She looked like she was going to get teary in the eyes. Oh no. It is her birthday, she can not cry.

"Don't cry Amber. Just tell me. If you tell me, I will show you the best shoe store here."

"Ok, Nina, Fabian is getting married. He is marrying Joy. He wants to invite the whole Anubis House. Joy said ok but you were not invited. He convinced to her that I wouldn't go if you didn't go which is totally right, well sort of. I would go anyways because I love to dress up but I didn't tell him that. Maybe I should…" I started to drown out Amber and my breathing wasn't the best. My eyes were starting to water and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fabian's marrying Joy! He…he just can't do that!"

"What are you talking about, Nina? Did you forget about that note you wrote to the house?"

I stared out the window and I felt like crying my eyes out. I held it in though. Amber never found out about the note I wrote to Fabian. I wrote a small copy of the note and I always kept it in the eye of Horus necklace.

I had on the necklace and I opened it to see that the note was still in there from the day I put it in there. I unfolded the note and Amber looked confused.

"What is that? A love note?"

"No, but it is a note, though."


	8. Fabian's Letter

**Personally, this is my favorite chapter. Fabian's note is just, very emotional. I want to thank my awesome reviewers with this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...still!**

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

When I opened the note, I was shaking because it was for Fabian's own eyes and now I am reading it to Amber.

"This is a second note that I wrote to Fabian. It is a copy of it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it to me."

"What about the driver?" I pointed to the driver who kept staring at me. He is really nice but kind of creepy.

"Oh, ok. William, could you please close the window? My BAF wants to tell me something super duper private."

He grunted and closed the window between us. I smiled because I could tell that he wanted to know what the note said.

"Ok, I wrote this note the day I was leaving. I actually ran back to the house because I forgot to write it. Well, here goes nothing."

Dear Fabian,

I kind of suspected that you already read the note in the kitchen. I needed to leave for multiple reasons. The biggest reason though is because of Joy. Yes, Joy. Fabian, you may not understand but, ever since that one day when she came back and kissed you in the hallway, you never talked to me ever again. It hurt me, really bad. I love you but I guess that you like to play with girls hearts. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep because I remembered all the times we spent together either with the mystery or just hanging out with each other. But, mostly I think about the first day I met you. You were so kind and caring towards me. Where is that Fabian now? I want him back. He is my best friend and the only one I can trust.

Fabian, if we ever see each other again, can we start over? Fabian, I LOVE YOU .

With Love but I guess not enough,

~Nina

Amber was in tears after I finished the note. She pulled be into a big 'Amber Bear Hug' and told me she was sorry.

"Amber, why are you sorry? It isn't your fault. It is my fault for believing that life is like a fairytale, well, sort of."

"Right now I hate Fabian's guts! He deserved all of that!"

I smiled at the fact that Amber still supported me. She is the greatest.

"So, are you still going to go to the wedding? Even though you hate Fabian right now, he would apprieciate you coming. "

"I guess I will go. When is it? So it doesn't interfere with my schooling."

"It's August 21; in Liverpool. Turns out that the church where they are getting married is on the school grounds. They must have just built it there."

I looked back out the window and up at the sky. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't really want to do anything. But, it is Amber's day, so I will suck up all my misery and spend a day shopping with her for her birthday. It is the least I could do.


	9. The Phone Conversation

**22 more chapters to go! Yeah! I have a sequel to this story, but I might have to redo it. Anyway, here is Chapter 8. I don't really like this chapter, but I had to put it in.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the last 7 chapters...NOTHING**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

After spending the whole day with Amber, I went with her to the airport to bid goodbyes until Fabian's wedding. She had so many extra bags; she might need a second plane, just for her stuff!

"Ok, so you are going to take a plane to Liverpool and rent a car and then drive to Anubis estate for the wedding."

"That is what I will do, I guess. What time does the wedding begin? Since our times is different than the time over in England."

"Just leave America on the 21 of August, early in the morning though. Like, 5:00 in the morning."

"Ok. Bye Amber. I had fun today. I hope you did, too?"

"I had a blast. I love the stores down here. They are so…American. I should tell Daddy to get a house over here so I could come here and visit you all the time and shop 'til I drop."

"You better hurry Amber or you will miss your flight. Come back whenever you want. I had so much fun!"

We exchanged hugs and I stayed until I saw her plane leave the airport. I walked out and over to my car in the parking lot. I got in and locked all the doors. I put my hands to my face and started to cry. Joy accomplished her goal. She ruined my life and now I get to see her marry my best friend. Ok, my friend that I really love.

When I got to my apartment, I called Gran and told her everything. I knew what she was going to say, "I guess it wasn't meant to be…" but, I was wrong.

"Nina, I am so sorry for that. You still love him don't you?"

"With all my heart, Gran. I was really stupid back when I was 18 and I regret all my actions. I could have fixed everything if I stayed." I told her as I was banging my fist into the couch pillow.

"Well, if you still love him, you should fight for him. Win him back!"

"Gran, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Goodbye darling."

She hung up and I then realized what she was saying. She wants me to get rid of Joy and I knew just how to. She will regret everything that she has done to me with my little surprise.


	10. Returning to The House

**A week ago, I checked my email and I had, hmm, 5 emails. Last nightI checked and I had 62! They were all from you awesome reviewers. Every email I read, I laughed, smiled, and I felt honored that you are putting me as your favorite author, favorite story, your subscribing to me and the stories. You guys are seriously the best. I am new to all of this (I got my account on June 5) and I already feel like I have had an account for ages. I am rewarding you with...another chapter. Here is Chapter 9 for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9…<em>

**Liverpool, England: Anubis House August 21**

**NINA'S POV**

I arrived in Liverpool maybe not even an hour ago. All the Anubis House residents were there. Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Joy, and Fabian. The wedding was in 5 hours. I guess it is a tradition to meet with your closest friends before the wedding. I was the last one to arrive. When I got out of the car, I felt like getting back in the car and going back to America. But, I was here on a mission.

When I came up to the front door, I opened it and I saw that everything looked exactly the same. I stood in front of the entrance to the Common Room and I heard Amber scream. I had a smile on my face. It feels like I am back in school again.

I walked into the common room and almost everyone was sitting on the couches. Mick had Mara on his lap; Patricia and Jerome were over at the dining room table talking; Alfie was trying to talk to Jerome but he was ignoring him; Amber was screaming because she saw me, and Joy was holding hands with Fabian who looked miserable but he had a small smile on his face when he saw me.

Amber came running over to me and gave me a hug. She squeezed me so tight; I thought I was going to pass out.

"Amber….your….suffocating….ME!" I managed to breathe out.

"Sorry, Nina, I just missed you sooooo much."

"Amber, I just saw you a month ago." I let out a small laugh.

Everyone came up to see me except Fabian and Joy. He seemed like he wanted to come up to me but Joy didn't let him.

"It's nice to see you all again." I said quietly with a small smile.

"Well, it is great to see you as well." Mara said hugging me really tight.

Pulling away from Mara's grasp, I walked over to Mick, who was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, Mick, how was you Sports Training thing?"

"Well, I got accepted to that school in California and I am still taking some training courses down there."

"That is great Mick. How are you and Mara by the way? I gave you her phone number and we haven't talked since."

"Well, we are engaged."

"Yes, yes we are." The kissed each other and I was happy for them. They are so cute together.

"Aww, congratulations you guys."

They went back to the couches and smiled at each other. Alfie came up to me and called me, "Space Girl." I gave him a hug and he dragged Jerome and Patricia away from the table to say hi to me.

"Hello, Nina. How's the weather in America? Good, ok, nice to see you again." Jerome gave me a handshake, but I pulled him into a hug. After that, he walked back over to the dinning table.

"Nina, haven't seen you in 3 years. Good life I see?" She gave me a smirk and sat back down next to Jerome.

I went over to the couch that Joy and Fabian were sitting on. I sat in the side chair with Amber standing behind me. I turned to Fabian and he was smiling poorly. He seemed like he was forced into all of this. We stared at each other for quite a long time.

"Fabian, can I talk to you in private?" I finally broke the silence between us.

"Um, YES, that sounds good. After you, Nina." He stood up and waved his arm over to the entrance area. Joy looked very scared and wanted to go with him.

"Fabian, where do you think you are going? It's, um, it's, it's against tradition to leave the bride-to-be alone on wedding day! Fabian?" She yelled to him even though he was not even a foot away from her.

"Joy, seriously? I am just going to talk to Nina!" He sounded pretty annoyed with her.

We walked into the entrance area and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I finally get to talk to Fabian and I don't want to mess up my last chance. I really need to talk to him about everything.


	11. Private Talking

**Well, here is chapter 10! I am going to start with the so many reviews for a new chapter. Why now? Well, it is summer and I would like to go outside instead of being glued to the computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There conversation really hasn't started yet, (Next Chapter.) With Fabian and Nina's relationship, it is up and down. It goes in different directions. You will see that in the later chapters. For right now, here in #10.**

**DISCLAIMER: N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10…<em>

**FABIAN'S POV**

Finally, after all these years, I get to explain myself to Nina. God, she is still so beautiful. She hasn't changed much since our Anubis years. I saw she was still wearing the necklace. I wonder if it still worked?

We just stood there in the entrance area in silence. I wanted to say something but I didn't have the guts to say anything at that moment. I need to say something, but I don't want to sound stupid.

"So, ah, Nina, how have you been?" _That's the best I could do! _I thought to myself.

"I've had better days, but I am doing alright, I guess." Great, she probably wants to leave here as soon as possible. I don't blame her; I want to leave here right now.

"How's your Gran?"

"She's great, perfect health, telling me to fight for what I believe in." She said the last part very softly.

I really need to tell Nina what is on my mind about "us". This is really awkward. I need to talk to her in private. Joy is right across the hall and she can probably hear everything we are saying to each other.

"Um, Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go into either my old room or your old room and talk in _private." _I said private quietly because I didn't want anyone to follow us and eases drop on our conversation.

"Sure, but why don't we go up into the attic? I kind of want to see everything again. Bring back good memories."

"Um, sure. But let's go up there quietly. I don't want anyone to follow."

She didn't say anything after that. She started up the stairs and I glanced back into the common room. Joy was staring at me with daggers in her eyes. I gave her an 'everything is alright' look. She slowly calmed down and turned back around to everybody. We started to walk up the stairs without anyone seeing us.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Nina looked into Victor's office. She turned away sharply and I opened the door for her, leading us into the girl's corridor.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

We got to the attic door and Nina pulled out a Bobby-pin and stuck it in the doorknob. We heard the click and my heart was pounding. I haven't been up there since, well, the last day of school. It brought back memories of the mystery.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am kind of excited to see if anything has changed."

"Me, too. Last time I was up here, it was the last day of school. Everyone was up here and bidding each other heart-warming good-."

I stopped in mid-sentence because I could see Nina was getting a little upset. I should have never said that.

"Sorry. Um, you want to go up first?"

"No, you go first." She said, looking into my eyes.

I reached the top of the stairs and I couldn't here footsteps behind me. I turned around to see where she was and we crashed into each other. We both fell over; Nina was on top of me.

"Whoa! Are you ok, Nina?"

"Yeah, I fine." She was giving out a small laughing which made me smile.

We made eye contact with each other for a long time, still smiling at each other. Her eyes are so beautiful, I couldn't look away. We both started to lean towards each other…

**Next chapter: 25 or 26 or whenever I feel like it. BYE!**


	12. You Still Love Me?

**Yea, you reached 25! haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is another one of my favorite chapters. Nina and Fabian get really out of character, but, I actually like it. You see a different side to them. Is it a good side or a bad side? I don't even know, and I am the one who rights the chapters! Well, here is chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

Fabian was staring at me for a long time. He started leaning his face towards mine. I did the same, hoping something may happen. Just centimeters away from each other, we heard a loud crash from downstairs. Both coming back to the world, we moved away from each other.

I rolled off of him and onto the floor. He got to his feet and extended his hand for me and I accepted. When I got to my feet, we both looked around and were both in a state of shock. I didn't think that we would almost kiss each other. I need to remember that he hurt me last year.

I walked around the attic, Fabian just standing in the same spot. I was drawn to the panel and remembering the day Fabian and I fixed it. I held my locket in my hand and squeezed it tight, trying to fight back tears.

"Nina, I, wanted to talk to you."

I didn't say anything.

"Nina! We haven't talked for 3 years!"

"Do you remember the letter? I spilled my heart out in that."

"I do remember the note. I cried myself to sleep that night because I knew I would never see you again. I messed up big time and I want to change everything.

I sat down in a dusty chair and sat up straight, not looking at Fabian.

"Fabian, you made your decision and you're sticking with it. You are going to marry Joy, great."

"Nina, I…wait, you really…Nina! You think you understand but you do not!"

"What is it that don't I understand, Rutter? You do not love Joy, you just think you do. During high school, when she came back, her plan was for me to never end up with you. That is why she did all that crap to me. And to think, the only reason I came back was to…was to tell you…that I STILL LOVE YOU!" I was spilling out tears and sobbing.

Fabian's jaw hit the floor after I was done talking. He probably couldn't believe that I said all of that. That was only half.

"Nina…you still love me? I thought you forgot about the days back at Anubis and you never wanted to see me again. THAT IS WHY I AM MARRYING JOY! I thought you might have already met someone else."

"No Fabian, I stayed single because I thought you would come and find me and we would live happily ever after. I was living a crappy fairytale. Enjoy your wedding Fabian, because, it is going to ruin your life." My eyes were watery and tears were pouring out of my eyes. I just let everything out to Fabian that was built up inside me.

I ran out of the room and dropped my necklace on the floor. I stopped and grabbed it, but Fabian grabbed my wrist to pull me back to him. I stepped on his foot and ran down the stairs, crying. He didn't follow me out of the attic, though. When I reached the girls floor, I was half tempted to lock him up there, but I decided to just change into my dress and head back downstairs.

Why does all of this have to happen to me? My life was perfectly normal before I even came to England. More specificly: Anubis House.

* * *

><p><strong>30 reviews or whenever I feel like it.<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	13. I HATE YOU!

**I am doing something really nice! I don't have 30 reviews, but I feel the need to put up chapter 12. So, here you go. Thank me in the reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: :/ nothing!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

_**Anubis House**_

Everyone left for the church except for me and Joy and Fabian, I think. Joy wanted to look around one last time and to make sure that she didn't forget anything. I was in the kitchen staring at the secret opening for the cellar. I remembered the day Fabian, Amber, and I found it. I reached for my necklace and just as I was about to place it in the spot, Joy came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a angry tone.

"My necklace, it opens this door and leads down into the cellar. I wanted to see if everything was like it was the…"

Joy was getting furious and interrupted me.

"You do not have permission to go down to the cellar!" She was screaming at me.

"Since when are you in charge of the cellar?"

"Since Victor gave me the authority, too. So I am telling you to never ever go down to the cellar. There are things down there that you do not need to see."

"Why did Victor give you the authority of who goes down into the cellar?"

"I don't think it is any of you business, MARTIN!"

I had to ask her this question. She may hate it, but at least I will know the truth. Well, if she tells me the truth.

Joy was walking out of the kitchen but I grabbed her arm. Turning her around, she had a fierce look on her face.

"What are you doing? Let me go right now you-."

"Joy, listen to what I am asking you! Do you really love Fabian or are you just keeping him to yourself so I can not have him? Do you hate every inch of me and my presences?" I was looking her straight in the eyes, gripping her arms tightly.

She hesitated with her answer but she was smiling the whole time.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. I DO HATE YOU. There, does that explain it well enough for you? I hate you because you are trying to make my life miserable. When I came back to this school, I wanted to make sure that whatever you had with Fabian was over. Nina, darling, Fabian never liked you. He only cared for you because you were new, American, and hopelessly in need of help. Fabian loves me…"

"That is where you are wrong, Joy! Fabian loves me and has always loved me. We built a strong bond between each other and he never really cared about finding you or wanting to deal with your disappearance. We were only after the cup and to solve the mystery!"

"He did care of my disappearance. Nina Martin, I want you to leave. You are not coming to my wedding. I know Fabian wants you to go, but as the bride, I am telling you to just get on a plane, and to fly your ass home! Got it?"

Now I know the truth. This is where my plan falls into place. I grabbed my bag and didn't make eye contact with Joy as I went for the door. When I opened the door, Fabian was standing there in his suit. He did look gorgeous but I just stormed past him, whimpering.

"Nina, are you- wait come back! Nina!" I heard him screaming my name and I turned around. I looked him straight in the eyes so he could feel the pain that I was him. None of this would have happened if he hadn't 'fallen' for Joy, or just ignoring me!

I mouthed to Fabian, "_Goodbye..." _

He didn't understand at first by the look of his face, but then after awhile he understood and that is when I ran to my car. I opened the passengar side and fell into the seat...crying. I haven't cried this much since...since...I found out about the death of my...my...PARENTS!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nina! Well, um, 34-35 reviews or whenever I feel like it. Now with the "whenver I feel like it," it is like a treat, ok. If the reivews are still low and are not really close to the limit, then I will most likely not put a chapter up. I am sorry, really. I want to see my story up on internet, really bad. i will end up putting it all up, but I want to know that you want it up. Bye!<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


	14. Who to believe?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13…<em>

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina ran right past me. The way she looked at me with tears flowing down her face, I felt uneasy. I watched as she ran to her rental car and slammed the door shut. She didn't start her car; she just sat in the passenger's seat. I wanted to talk to her, again, but calmer. I though since the wedding started in one hour, she would want to start over.

I walked inside and over to the Common Room and I saw that there was no one there. I wandered around the room and went over to my favorite chair and sat in it, thinking long and hard about what is going to happen in one hour. Joy is going to be my wife, forever. Am I making the right decision? I can't back out now. God!

I got up from my seat and went over to the kitchen. I looked down on the floor and saw that Joy was sitting on the floor. She looked sort of sad, but mostly angry.

"Joy, what are you doing on the floor? Why aren't you at the Church getting ready?"

I got down on the floor and sat across from her.

"Fabian, I just wanted to think about what Nina said to me. She is so annoying!"

"What did Nina say to you? It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, you are still buddies with that monster?"

"Joy, really? Just tell me what you two talked about? She ran out of the house crying so you probably said something to make her upset."

"Why do you care about her feelings? You should be caring about mine! I am going to be your wife in less than an hour! Forget Nina, ok!

"Tell me what the conversation was about." I tried so hard not to get angry with her.

"Ugh! Fine, I will tell you the whole conversation. Nina asked me if I…"

Amber came storming into the house and screamed that Joy has to get over to the church and get ready for the wedding. She got up and stormed out of the kitchen. I want to believe that Nina did something bad to Joy, but I want to believe that Joy did something bad to Nina. I guess I will never fine out the truth.

"Sorry, Fabes, guess you will never find out. Come on, the wedding is starting soon." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up off the ground. I pulled away and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aren't you coming? We need to go!"

"I'll be over there in a few. I need to clear my head." I had to lie to Joy, I need to find Nina.

"Suit yourself!" She looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. I gave a small grin, but that was all.

"Come on Joy!" Amber was screaming her name from the outside. She left the house, closing the door behind her. I stood in front of the stairs and I saw a white figure near Victor's office. It looked like Sarah.

"Fabian….don't leave Nina like this. Make the right choice or she will decide for you." The figure was Sarah. She floated down the stairs and stood right in front of me.

"Sarah? How can I be talk-?"

"Don't worry about that. Talk to Nina, she is on the verge of losing it all." She disappeared and I stood there, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I am stopping the so many reviews for a new chapter. I do want to see a lot of reviews for this story. You guys are the best and I want you all to enjoy my story. I will upload one or two a day. But please, please, please keep reviewing. <strong>

**Love you all** **~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**

**Also, check out my poll on my profile dealing with this story.**


	15. Mixed Feelings From Fabian

**I am going to be honest and say that this isn't one of my favorite chapters. That is just my opinion. If you like this chapter, GREAT! Don't listen to what I said, that is just how I feel. I am the author. This is one of those 'it just has to be here' chapters. Oh, enough of my blabbing, here is chapter 14!**

**DISCLAIMER: nothing**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

_**5:00 P.M. Anubis Grounds**_

I sat in my car and I cried because I knew that Joy was right. I should of just left and went to the airport, but I had a mission that I had to complete. I couldn't see Joy with Fabian.

I saw Amber and Joy come out of the house and Joy was walking faster than Amber. I could see that I did something to Joy but she didn't really show it that much. She probably was just walking fast because the wedding starts in 30 minute. Amber was watching where she was walking because she was wearing the new heels that she bought in California. Joy threw open the Church doors and they shut right on Amber.

"JOY! PLEASE OPEN THE DOORS! THEY LOCKED ON ME!" Amber was screaming at the top of her lungs. Patricia opened the doors for her and she scurried into the Church.

Just as I was about to get out of the car, I saw the door to Anubis start to open. I stayed in the car because I knew it was Fabian and I didn't want him to see me and want to know everything that happened between Joy and me. I watched as he left the house, closing the door behind him slowly. He looked stressed and tired.

He didn't walk over to the church, though. He sat on the stairs of Anubis. He put his face to his hands and he started to cry. I felt so bad for him and I wanted to get out and have him throw himself at me and let everything out. But, I stayed in my seat. He hurt me.

He didn't leave for a good 5 minutes. I got out of my car and slammed the door shut. His head shot up from his palms and when he saw me, his eyes grew twice their normal size. I walked towards him and when I got to him, I sat beside him on the stairs.

"Don't you have a wedding you have to be at?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

He didn't say anything to me. I wonder if he is having second thoughts about all of this.

"Nina, what did you talk about with Joy? When I opened the door and you were running away, I knew something bad happened. When Amber and retrieved Joy, I stayed behind in the house and I saw Sa-."

"Fabian, please, I can't tell you. You could just probably guess at what she told me."

"But it involves you, Nina. If Joy did something to upset you, I want to know." He looked desperate.

"I'm surprise you still care about my feelings. I thought you would care more about you fiancées feelings over mine.

"Nina, that is not true! I know we it was bad back in high school, but when I saw you again, I forgot all the bad memories. I want to start fresh again. But, with that fight we had in the attic, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Were you going to leave forever and never come back, or were we going to start over. I care about you Nina."

He gave me a smile and we shared eye contact. His eyes are so beautiful, but now that stress has entered them, they are losing their life.

"Fabian, you don't look ok? Your eyes are almost lifeless."

"I really don't know. Joy, maybe, but I doubt it. She can't be the cause to all of this…"

I had to tell him this or I will regret everything that we ever did together.

"FABIAN DO YOU REALLY LOVE JOY?" I screamed it at him and he looked at me with complete shock in his face. He wasn't ready for that type of question and I could see it.

"Nina, I…I…why are you asking me this…AGAIN? I thought we were starting over?"

"Fabian, I just need to know." I was getting a little chocked up.

"No, I don't love Joy. I love you."

"Then why are you getting married? Don't even answer, please. If you love me, then you shouldn't be marrying Joy. Enjoy your wedding."

I got up from the stairs and walked over to the Church. I turned back around and Fabian was looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Fabian, I love you too!" I screamed to him from a distance.

He stood up from the stairs and started walking towards me, but I ran into the Church. He doesn't understand the one thing that is bothering me. He doesn't know which girl her loves. He is saying he loves me, but is it because I am right in front of him, or does he still love Joy and he just doesn't want to say right to my face?

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 14. The wedding starts on chapter 16 and there will be some surprises! *hint, hint!* Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Check out my poll on my profile dealing with this story. I also have outfits on my profile as well if you want to see what they wore! BYE BYE!**

**~Sydney**


	16. Words From Patricia

**So here is Chapter 15. I hope you are still into this story becuase I am going to put up the seqeul after this. Keep on reviewing and enjoying the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to keep doing this? Ugh, I own nothing...except the character in this chapter! HAHA! I finally own something. **

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want Fabian to catch up to me and want to talk again. I ran up the church stairs and flung the doors open. Patricia was standing near the door and looked as if she just had a heart attack.

"Nina! Oh, my God, you almost gave me a heart attack! Why did you come in here like that? This is a Church you know?"

I was crying which made it hard for me to explain to her.

"Patricia…I…was talking to…Fabian…"

I walked over to the pews and sat in the middle row on the end. I didn't want to be in the front nor the back. Patricia came over and told me to scoot over so she could sit down.

"What did you and Fabian talk about out there?" She sounded like she sort of cared.

"Why do you care, Patricia? You never talked to me after Joy came back to Anubis. You ignored me! Just like the others did." I was so hurt and crushed.

"Nina, I-."

"Patricia, please. Explaining yourself won't make a difference. It is to late anyways."

"Would you please listen to me Nina? I never meant to ignore you after Joy came back. She wouldn't let me near you. I wanted to hang out and stuff, but she wouldn't let me. About you and Fabian, well, I don't know what I can do about that, but you're Nina Martin. If Fabian can't see how awesome, loving, and fun you are, than he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks Patricia. And, I am sorry for snapping at you. It has just been a very stressful day. This might possibly be the worst day of my life."

"Hey, no problem. Come to me any time you want. I changed after high school, as you can tell. But, I am still mean 'ol Patricia to everyone else, got it?"

"You got it." I gave her a friendly hug. She pulled away and she looked…happy.

She sat up from the pew and looked all around for a clock. She found one near the front door. 20 'til 5:00.

"Sorry Martin, I have to go get ready. See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya."

She walked down to the bride's room to change into her dress. I found out that Amber, Patricia, and Mara were bridesmaids and the flower girl was Fabian's 13 year old sister, Gabriella. I wasn't upset that I wasn't a bridesmaid or anything like that. We hate each others guts so she can keep me out of her wedding. I heard Joy yelling at someone about her gown. I'm glad that whoever was getting yelled at wasn't me.

I sat still in my pew, waiting for this nightmare to continue. The Church was beginning to fill up really fast. I was sitting with Fabian's side of the family. Joy's family looked…snotty and mean. Fabian's side looked nice and fun to be with. This mixture of family won't look good.

The wedding is soon to start and I look in my bag to see that everything that is supposed to be used for the accomplishment of the mission. I pulled out the secret thing for the mission and placed it on the floor where no one can see it. Bring on the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>0.0! What's going to happen next? I'm not telling, you have to read the story to find out. Next chapter: The Wedding!<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney S.)**


	17. The Wedding

**So, this is it. Chapter 16: The Wedding. I really like this chapter, like really really like. I hope you enjoy it to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOA, only Daniel and Gabriella**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

The wedding was beginning and I was starting to get upset. Fabian was first person to walk down the isle. He didn't notice me until he got to where he was supposed to stand. I was crying and my eyes were probably puffy. I was whimpering and we never dropped our eye contact with each other. He looked as if he was about to cry himself but held it together.

Fabian's brother, Daniel, was the best man. He had no emotion in his eyes when he came up next to Fabian.

The groomsman started to walk down the isle after Fabian and Daniel with a bridesmaids arm entwined with their arm. The first to walk down the isle was Jerome and Patricia, and then there was Mara and Mick. The last to walk down was Amber and Alfie. Amber saw me slumped in my pew and had a sad look in her eyes.

"Nina, are you…" She was whispering to me. No one could hear her because the music was so loud. She continued down the isle with Alfie tugging at her to keep walking.

After everyone else that was apart of the wedding entered the room, the music started to begin the bride's entry. My heart was pounding. When she came into view, she was wearing a strapless, tight corset with a big train and skirt that was very puffy. She looked like a big pastry. She was trying to pull off the princess look. She even had a crown in her hair. Talk about a bit too much in her dress.

She walked down the isle with her father and she was smiling the whole time. It was as if she forgotten about the whole conversation between us and she was ready to finish another chapter in her life, while ending one in mine.

When she got to Fabian, he looked happy but it was as if he was faking it. The priest began with a prayer. I was bawling my eyes out. I noticed that people were staring at me, but I didn't care. Once the prayer was over, the priest began his ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to join the bonding of Fabian Charles Rutter III and Joy Rose Mercer. Before I continue, is there anyone here who does not wish to see these two live in perfect harmony together for the rest of their lives? Please speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was my chance and I had to do it now. Everyone was looking around the room wondering 'who could ever break up such a cute couple?' That person is me.

I stood from my seat and I could feel all the eyes burn into the back of my head. Joy had pure hatred and anger in her eyes. Fabian, I knew was screaming on the inside, but didn't show it on the outside.

"Fabian, please, don't do this." I said loud enough but not actually screaming."

He looked at Joy and he was about to walk towards me but Joy held him back.

"Nina Martin, why did you have to do this to me? I told you to not come to my wedding. If you would have listened, I could be getting married to the love of my life." She turned to Fabian and batted her eyes towards him.

"You took the one man I love. I had to get him back and this was the only way that I could." She started to walk towards me, fists clutched and anger racing over her face. I stood where I was. I am not scared of Joy.

The crowd was gasping and whispering. No one was doing anything. Joy grabbed my neck and started chocking me. This is my time! I reached down and grabbed my little weapon that was on the ground. It was a hand gun that Gran got me for my birthday. It was as if Gran knew that I would need it. I brought the gun up and pointed it at Joy

Everyone was screaming and gasping. Joy was still chocking me and that was when I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Joy and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Joy fell to the ground; a pool of blood was surrounding her. I dropped the gun and looked around to see everyone's eyes on me. Fabian just stared at me with horror in his eyes. I was shaking and I collapsed, panting for air.

I got to my knees and looked over at Joy. She was touching the hole in her chest. She looked up at me and she was crying.

"Why Nina?" She breathed. Her head dropped to the floor and I knew what just happened. I killed someone over my own jealousy. I looked at everyone from Anubis and they were all scared and shaking. Everyone was crying, except for Fabian and Daniel. Did I make another huge mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming did yah? If you did, good predicting! HAHA. Well, the story isn't over yet. I hope you are still into it and not bailing out because you don't like it. Bye for now!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**

**~Sydney :)**


	18. It Is For The Best

**I am sorry for the last chapter. Killing Joy was a bad idea. I made this chapter longer for you guys. And, I decided to end the story the next chapter. No sequel. This was my first story. I had fun with it. But, I want to do a new one. And besides, this story is just dragging on in my opinion. **

**DISCLAIMER: ...NOTHING...!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17…<em>

**AMBER'S POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe that Nina shot Joy. I would have never pictured Nina with a gun or killing anyone. I think she has gone crazy. Yeah, Nina has gone crazy. I am so scared!

**NINA'S POV**

I stood up and everyone was looking at me. I can't believe I did it. I committed a crime. Fabian came running over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the church. I knew what he was going to say. _"Nina, why on Earth would you do such a thing? You killed someone!" _He didn't say it like that though.

"Nina, shooting Joy! I thought I knew you better than that."

"Fabian, I don't know what came over me. It was like, someone was controlling my body."

He gave me a confused look as if I was crazy.

"Controlling your body? Nina that is ridiculous."

"Fabian, it is the truth. After my day with Amber and her telling me about you getting married, I felt different. I talked to Gran about everything and she told me to do so. She was the one who convinced me to do it! I had so much adrenalin pumping through my body and I just shot her. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I did." I was bawling my eyes out.

"What are you going to do know? Everyone inside is waiting for a reason. If only you had the power to heal or bring back from the dead."

After Fabian said that, I remembered something Sarah told me when I was having one of my dreams.

"_Nina, with being the Chosen One, you get to choose one power. A power that will help others. What is it that you choose?"_

"_Sarah, I choose the power to heal. I want to help people that are in great need of help."_

"_Alright my dear, you are now granted the power to heal. Use your locket and place it on the person's heart. Glowing will appear and that person, whoever he or she may be, will be cured back to health."_

"_Thank you, Sarah."_

"FABIAN!" I screamed his name after a moment of silence.

"What is it Nina? Are you going to tell me that-."

"I can bring Joy back!"

"What? You can't do that. No one can do that."

"I can though. With being the Chosen One, Sarah told me that I could be granted one power. I choose the power to heal. I can heal Joy back. It is the least I could do."

Fabian grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the Church. It was a mad house in there. Once the Church door closed, everyone stopped and looked at me. Joy's mother looked furious with me.

"You, you evil girl. You killed my Joy! What do you have to say about yourself?"

I walked right past her and knelt down next to Joy. I pulled my locket out from my bag and put in around my neck.

"Oh, what are you going to do to my baby now, you murder? Huh, are you going to laugh in her face and say 'I won!'?"

"Mrs. Mercer, please, Nina is going to help her. She is going to heal her!" Fabian was trying to calm Mrs. Mercer down.

"I don't care. I am calling the police right now!" She ran to her pew and was searching for her phone. I had to do this quick.

I placed the locket on Joy's heart and whispered "_Ignas Pollas." _A gold glow was surrounding Joy and me. I was screaming the chant louder and louder for it was taking away all my strength. When the gold glowing calmed down, I pulled the locket away and watched to see if it worked.

"AHHH! Uh, Where am I." It worked.

"Joy, it's Nina."

"Nina, Nina, why are we here?"

"Joy! Is that you my darling?" Mrs. Mercer pushed me aside and knelt down in front of Joy.

"Mum, what, I am right here. What's wrong?"

Joy's mother turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"This girl right here, darling, she shot and killed you. She is just a jealous little girl. You are suppose to be marrying Fabian, the loved of your life. Now, let's get you up so we can continue." Mrs. Mercer picked Joy up from off of the ground. She looked around and walked towards me.

"Why did you shoot me? What did I do to you?" She looked befuddled and clueless.

"Joy, I am so sorry. I was jealous of you being with Fabian. In high school, you made my life a living hell within 2 weeks. You don't really like me and you didn't want me to end up with Fabian. I was kind of in some way invited to your wedding and it felt as if someone was controlling my body. That is why I shot you. I was furious, jealous, angry and upset. I never meant to do it."

Joy looked astonished and really confused. I grabbed her hand and held it tight, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Joy, I am really sorry!"

"I kind of forgive you. Not completly becuase, well, you did shoot me, but I forgive you."

She walked back up the aisle and waited for Fabian to return. He walked up to me and had me sit down in a pew. He asked everyone to give them a moment.

"Nina, you really did it."

"I guess I did. But, I want you to marry Joy."

"What? Nina, why? I love you."

"I love you,too but we can't be together. Look at Joy, she is glowing with happiness. She doesn't remember being mad or hating me. She only knows that she is marrying the love of her life. Go, be with her. I will be ok."

"But I don't want to. I forgot to mention to you that I somehow talked to Sarah. She told me that I had to make the right choice; you or Joy. If I didn't decide soon, you would for me. I guess I am to late. You decided my future, Nina. If only I reacted in time." He looked down at his shoes. I pulled his head up so he was staring at me.

"Fabian, I know. Sarah did the same thing to me. You still had time to decide, but I knew that it would be to hard, so that is why I shot her. Goddbye Fabian."

I stuck my hand out to shake his, but instead he kissed me. It felt good to know that he wasn't mad at me. We pulled apart and he hugged me. I started to tear up, but I knew it was for the best. He realesed me and headed down the aisle. I sat down in the pew next to Fabian's Grandmother, Helen. She smiled at me and whispered,

_"You did the right thing."_

I whispered back,

_"I know."_

They were married and everyone was yelling "Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina." Why are they yelling my name? I wasn't the one who got married.

"Nina, Nina-."

"NINA MARTIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter is the last chapter. <strong>

**~Sydney**


	19. Realizing What Had Happened

**Well, here is the last chapter. :( I really had fun with this story and I hoped you all liked it. My next story might be put up June 14 or somehwere around that date. I want the second story to be awesome! Well, here it is, dedicated to all my awesome reviewers, Chapter 18: Realizing What Had Happened**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18…<em>

**NINA'S POV**

"NINA MARTIN!"

"Ahh!" I shot up from my bed, sweating and panting for air.

I looked around and I was in my bedroom, in my pajamas. Fabian and Amber were there too, in their school uniforms. What just happened?

"Nina, oh my God, you finally woke up! I thought you would never wake up! I thought you couldn't hear me scream your name." Amber pulled me into a hug and I was in shock as to what was going on.

"Wake up? Wait, what happened?" I said, clutching my pillow and I was very confused.

There were machines all over my room. I was hooked up to a couple of the machines. Why am I not in a hospital?

Fabian sat down next to me on my bed. He grabbed my hand, letting the pillow fall to the ground. His eyes looked relieved and sad.

"Nina, you haven't woken up since Monday. Today is Friday."

"What! Why, why, why am I not in hospital, then? What happened to me?" Fabian put his other hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. It worked, but I was still scared out of my mind.

"We were walking out of Anubis House and when we got to the walking trail leading to the school, you were saying you weren't feeling good." Amber moved down on the floor and onto her knees.

"So, Fabian and I were asking you if you were ok and you said your head hurt and you were feeling dizzy. Fabian carried you to a bench and had you sit down." Amber interrupted Fabian's explaining so she could be apart of the conversation.

"I placed you down on the bench and I turned to Amber and you fell off of the bench and hit your head on a large rock."

"Oh my God…"

"Fabian, I am going to get Trudy and tell her Nina has awakened, ok?" Amber blurted out. She looked at me and smiled.

Fabian nodded in agreement and Amber was out of the room. He turned back to me and continued explaining.

"Amber, being Amber of course, screamed at the top of her lungs because she saw blood. I was scared so I scooped you up and ran back to the House. Trudy had me place you on your bed and told me to stay by your side."

"She phoned the doctor and had one come in a check on you. Victor came in out of no where and said that you were not allowed to go to the hospital. We were all confused as to why he wouldn't let you go to the hospital. Nina, to cut things short, you were in a coma. Doctor said you hit your head really hard, and you had a very slim chance of survival. Everyone, even Jerome, was praying for you to pull through."

I was in complete awe. I don't even remember that event happening. I fell back on my bed and put my hands to my forehead. This was all so confusing.

"Fabian," I said, sitting back up to look at him. "I had this dream. It almost seemed real. I could have sworn that it actually happened. It was so scary."

"What was it about, Nina?" He grabbed my hand again and held it tight.

"Ok, well, it was about Joy coming back and ruining my life. You and her were going to get married and I was some what invited. I hated your guts ever since you ignored me and left me for Joy. I couldn't take it anymore, so I shot her…"

"Nina Martin, you shot Joy? I didn't think you were so violent." I gave a small smile as he was giggling.

"Anyways, I knew I made the wrong mistake. I remembered that Sarah granted me a power, the power to heal. So, I healed her and you were married. I made you marry her because I knew we could never be together." I finished explaining to Fabian and I had a few tears sliding down my face.

"Nina, you do realize that that would never happen, right? It was just a dream. I would never ignore you or forget you for Joy. Joy and I are just good friends. I love you Nina and I would never have anyone come between us."

"Really?" I said smiling. He wiped the few wet tears off of my warm, blush covered cheek.

"Really Nina." He pulled me into a kiss and I felt a million tiny little sparks. We pulled away from each other and I hugged him very tightly.

Trudy and Amber came in and that was when we pulled away. Trudy was smiling and Amber was squealing. Fabian and I both blushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh, Nina deary, thank goodness you are up. Now, I am going to take your temperature and I want you to come downstairs for a bowl of soup." She stuck the thermometer in my mouth and it read 97.5 degrees. She scurried out of the room. Amber followed.

Fabian stood up from the bed and helped me stand up. I stood, but my legs gave away and I fell to the ground. I started laughing and he picked me up bridal style. I said to myself as he carried me down the stairs, "Life is like a fairytale. Well, sort of. More life a living dream."

Fabian sat me down on the couch and Trudy came with bowl of soup. I knew that Fabian would never hurt me and I had all my friends who would stick by me through anything. That dream told me that though things in the beginning are awful and may hurt you, it is up to you to decide what is right.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is the ending of my story. I actually retyped it because the story was longer and had a different ending, but I felt that it was dragging. I like this ending a lot better than what I actually had. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I will continue writing. I know you will all like the next story that i am going to type. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and all the other stuff! Bye for Now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**~S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 (Sydney)**


End file.
